


Get Off Of Me (No, not like that. )

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: David is an unapologetic hogger of Beds and Nelson just wants to sleep.
Relationships: David Labraccio/Nelson Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Get Off Of Me (No, not like that. )

Nelson was tired.

The sort of tired that ran deep, that no amount of Coffee could fix, that seemed to follow you like an ever present, never ending cloud. The sort of tired that was truly, deeply exhausting, that bordered on straight suicidal. He'd been going, going, going for weeks now, and finally, after many weeks, was able to take a break. A blessed, beautiful break. Nelson had no plans except to sleep for weeks and only get out of bed to use the bathroom. 

Unfortunately for him, he had quite the inconsiderate bedmate. 

Scowling, Nelson flicked David on the head and tried to wriggle out from underneath David, who hadn't so much as moved since they'd first gone to sleep. "Lemme Alone." David muttered. His Head was tilted _j_ _ust t_ he right way for his hair to tickle Nelson's Chin. It was annoying. "Get off of me." Nelson replied. He nudged David again, and then flicked him again. 

David muttered but did as told. His Hair askew and his eyes still hazy with sleep, he moved until he was firmly on the other side of the bed, as far away from Nelson as much as two People who were sharing a Bed could be. "There, happy now?" He said. 

Nelson rolled His Eyes. "No, Idiot. Not like _that."_ He grabbed David's arm, pulled him close. David allowed Himself to be moved around like an obedient ragdoll, said nothing while His Head was forced onto Nelson's Shoulder and and his upper body pulled until Nelson had his arm underneath. "Like that." He said pointedly. With that, Nelson put his Head back down onto his Pillow and added, "Go to sleep." Before David could say anything. 


End file.
